The use of abrasive articles to contour and remove material from workpieces is well known. Such abrasive articles can include fixed abrasive articles, such as coated abrasives, bonded abrasives, and the like. The types of workpiece to be finished may determine the type of abrasive article that is used to conduct the material removal process.
In certain industries, bonded abrasives are used to finish and shape portions of glass, such as automotive glass, architectural glass, electronic glass, and the like. Such abrasive wheels may include abrasive particles contained in a bond material matrix, and may be used to shape the edges of glass workpieces. Certain prior art abrasive wheels are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,020; 4,457,113; 6,769,964 and U.S. Publ. No. 20090017736. Commercial edge grinding wheels typically include a metal core and a bonded abrasive material bonded to the periphery of the metal core.
The industry continues to demand improved abrasive products.